Hank (turkey)
Hank (formerly known as Timothy) was a turkey that followed Kelly home on Thanksgiving. History When Jefferson is desperately looking for a turkey on Thanksgiving of 1996, he is delighted when Kelly brings one home, thinking it is a fat chicken. However, she names him Hank and gets very attached to him, feeding him popcorn while Peggy, Bud and Jefferson scheme how to trick her into letting them cook him. Bud shows her a large pot with bread crumbs at the bottom and tells her it is a bed they made for him. Peggy continues that when he is snuggled him they will put him in his little house, as she opens the oven door but Kelly objects, explaining that Hank is afraid of the dark. Jefferson tells her that they can turn on a blue light but Kelly, thinking she caught on to their scheme, accuses them of wanting Hank to like them more than he does her and informs them that it is not going to work. Bud and Peggy then decide to distract Kelly so Jefferson can snap Hank's neck behind her back. Peggy tells her that the life span of a turkey is short and Bud notices her cutting up his jeans. Kelly jokes that he and Hank are about the same size when she notices Jefferson's hands around his neck. Jefferson explains that he is just checking Hank's pulse and Bud suggests taking his temperature with a meat thermometer when Peggy says it might be turkey pox. She insinuates that they take off his feathers to examine him, which makes Kelly believe she caught on to another scheme of them, thinking they just want to see Hank naked. Later, while Kelly prepares a bubble bath for Hank, Bud catches him, runs downstairs and tries to hold him down on the kitchen table for them to kill. Kelly goes looking for him and sees them so Peggy finally tells her the truth, that they will cut his head off, stuff his butt with bread and eat him. Kelly is horrified, grabs him and locks herself in her room with him. She sits on her armchair and pets him, telling them to go away when they try to talk to her through the door. She decides that she has to set him free since he is not safe in her house. She throws him out the window but he, being that turkeys can not fly, falls to the ground and his neck snaps. They decide to finally prepare him for dinner as Kelly cries since she was not aware that turkeys can not fly. The door ring bells and Hank's former owner, a young boy asks them about his turkey. They rat Kelly out for killing him. The boy tells them that he raised him from an egg and won a 4H ribbon with him and that he wanted to be the one to kill him so he takes his already prepared body and runs away. Appearances * Season 11 ** A Bundy Thanksgiving Category:Animals Category:Character Category:Pets Category:Season 11